zapomniane_opowiescifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Julia Smite
,, Ta dziewczyna ma niezwykły talent. Medycyna to jej działka. Nie tylko leczy rany... uzdrawia! Niezwykły przypadek... dla czarodzieja nie ma już nadziei na wyleczenie, oglądali go uzdrowiciele z całego kraju, jego rodzina rozpacza. A ona jednym kiwnięciem palcem zmieniła bieg wydarzeń. Jest niesamowita.''''- Uzdrowiciel David Wilson o talencie Julii '''Julia Smite- '''czarodziejka, córka Rosalie i Davida Smite. Jej rodzeństwo to: Mateusz Smite, Edward Smite i Ralph Smite, a jej mąż to Adam Smite. Jest urozdrowicielką. Należy do Zakonu Kruka. Dzieciństwo Julia wychowywała się w pięknym dworku rodziny Smite. Już od wieku pięciu lat interesowała się medycyną, a na każde zadane jej pytanie w tej dziedzinie odpowiadała prawidłowo, ku zaskoczeniu rodziców. Dorastała wśród braci. Julia urodziła się w rodzinie czystej krwii, wiedziała więc o Hogwarcie i jako mała dziewczynka chciała jak najszybciej do niego trafić, z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała na swoją kolej. Jej starsi bracia Edward oraz Mateusz opowiadali jej o Hogwarcie. W wieku jedenastu lat przyszedł do niej upragniony list. Wraz z rodzicami zrobiła zakupy na Ulicy Pokątnej. Zakupiła tam między innymi swoją różdżkę 11 cali, ostrokrzew, włókno ze smoczego serca oraz białego kota, który przypadł jej do gustu. W dniu pierwszego września wraz z Edwardem i Mateuszem udała się do Hogwartu. Lata szkolne Jedenastoletnia Julia rozpoczęła naukę w 2206 roku. Podczas Ceremonii Przydziału została przydzielona do Ravenclawu. Przyjaźniła się w latach szkolnych z Rebeccą Swan. Była sumienną uczennicą. Lubiła wszystkie przedmioty, a szczególnie eliksiry, zielarstwo, zaklęcia i obronę przed czarną magią. Była zapisana również do kółka uzdrowicielskiego, w którym była najlepsza z całej grupy. Już wtedy nauczyciele chwalili jej talent i wróżyli dobrą przyszłość. Sumy zdała bardzo dobrze. Na piątym roku zaczęła interesować się Adamem Smite. Julia dużo o nim słyszała z ust Edwarda. Brat nie lubił go gdyż był jego konkurentem w nauce. Po za tym uważał, że ma przebrzydły charakter. Julia jednak zignorowała to, a rok później dostała propozycję chodzenia od Adama, którą oczywiście przyjęła. Na siódmym roku, została w Hogwarcie sama z młodszym bratem Ralphem. Gdy rok szkolny minął Julia opuściła Hogwart. Sumy Jej wyniki z Sum'ów to : * Astronomia: zadowalający (Z) * Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami: wybitny (W) * Zaklęcia: wybitny (W) * Obrona przed czarną magią: wybitny (W) * Wróżbiarstwo: nędzny (N) * Zielarstwo: wybitny (W) * Historia magii: powyżej oczekiwań (P) * Eliksiry: wybitny (W) * Transmutacja: wybitny (W) Późniejsze życie Po zakończeniu szkoły Julia zaczęła pracować w Szpitalu Świętego Munga. Po paru latach pracy uratowała cięzko chorego pacjenta, po czym cieszyła się sławą. Przyjęła oświadczyny od swojego partnera Adama, a potem poślubiła go. Niedługo potem na świat przyszła ich córka Avalon. Zamieszkali w dużym dworku nie daleko rodzinnego miejsca zamieszkania Julii. Gdy zaczęła się wojna przystąpiła jak reszta rodziny do Zakonu Kruka. MałżeńśtwoKategoria:Postacie Julia zakochała się w Adamie na piątym roku. Edward już wcześniej opowiadał jej o złym charakterze Adama, ale Julia nie przejmowała się tym za bardzo była przekonana, że brat opowiada o Adami bzdury, gdyż ten był jego konkurentem w nauce. Na szóstym roku Adam powiedział, że ją kocha i ucieszona Julia przyjęła propozycję. Adam po zakończeniu roku opuścił Hogwart. Julia musiała znieść rok w Hogwarcie bez niego. Gdy Julia skończyła Hogwart Adam oświadczył się jej, a niedługo po tym wzięli ślub. Partner namawiał ją do dziecka, lecz ona nie była jeszcze gotowa, Adam wiedząc więc jej upór zgwałcił ją. Żaden członek rodu nie wiedział o tym wydarzeniu, Julia starannie ukrywała prawdę. Mąż traktował ją czasem brutalnie, lecz ona kochała go. Niecałe parę miesięcy później na świat przyszła ich córka- Avalon. Adam znikał często wieczorami chodząc do pobliskiego baru. Julia zbliżyła się wtedy do swojego brata Ralpha, który poświęcał jej dużo czasu i przez dłuższy czas mieli ze sobą romans. Starannie ukrywali ten fakt przed rodziną. Pewnego dnia Julia dowiedziała się prawdy o zniknięciach męża. Adam przyszedł do domu pijany i opowiedział jej o swoim romansie z Natiszą Antingorie. Wściekła Julia z przypływu rozpaczy uderzyła męża w głowę szklaną wazą. Adam upadł na podłogę cały we krwii. Ku rozpaczy Julii ukazało się, że nie żyje. Wstrząśnięta, nie wiedząc co robić poszła do swego brata Edwarda. Oboje ustalili, że dla dobra rodziny śmierć Adama zostanie upozorowana jako samobójstwo. Julia nigdy nie pogodziła się jednak z śmiercią męża, na pogrzebie starannie ukrywała emocje. Wraz z Ralphem ukrywa, że nic między nimi nie istniało. Praca Julia już w Hogwarcie planowała swoją pracę jako uzdrowicielka. Po ukończeniu szkoły zaczęła swoją pracę w Szpitalu Św. Munga, najpierw jako pielęgniarka. Już na tym stanowisku świetnie radziła sobie z tym zawodem. Pacjenci lubili ją. Po jakimś czasie awansowała jako uzdrowicielka, co było spełnieniem jej marzeń. Po paru latach ciężkiej pracy została główną uzdrowicielką. Pewnego razu do szpitala trafił ciężko chory pacjent Ben Tureen, badało go już wielu uzdrowicieli, nie dając mu nawet jednego procenta szans na przeżycie. Jego żona słyszała od siostry o talencie Julii i postanowiła, że odda męża w jej ręce. Julia przez długie godziny operowała Bena, zarówno w sposób czarodziejski jak i mugolski. Pierwszy raz zastosowała tą metodę w uzdrowicielstwie, miała nadzieję, że uda się jej uratować pacjenta. Nie mogła znieść widoku jego rodziny opłakującej stan chorego. Ich myśli o jego stracie, przypominały Julii Adama i postanowiła, że zrobi wszystko by uratować Bena. Po operacji stan Tureen'a nadal był ciężki, lecz po paru godzinach ku ucieszce Julii zaczął się poprawiać. Pacjent zaczął samodzielnie oddychać. Nikt nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Julię okrzyknięto niezwykłą uzdrowicielką, ale ją i tak nie obchodziła sława, cieszyła ją radość rodziny pacjenta. Zakon Kruka Julia parę miesięcy po skończeniu szkoły jak jej rodzina przystąpiła do Zakonu Kruka. Uczestniczyła w różnych niebezpiecznych misjach, więc także w walkach. Całkiem dobrze walczyła, pokonała zaklęciami wiele przeciwników, lecz zazwyczaj nie uczestniczyła bezpośrednio w pojedynkach, tylko opatrywała chorych. Śmierć brata Edward brat Julii uczestniczył w tajnej misji, której celem było zlokalizowanie i atak na bazę śmierciożerców. Misja udała się, członkowie Zakonu Kruka odnaleźli siedzibę śmierciożerców. Rozpoczął się atak. Edward i jego córka Isabelle odnaleźli samotną Mary Brenner. Rozpoczął się między nimi pojedynek. Edwarowi udało się zabić Brenner. Swoim czynem zakończył wojną, lecz zginął trafiony zaklęciem przez śmierciożercę. Rodzinę ogarnęło przerażenie. Julia była zrozpaczona śmiercią brata. Matka rodzeństwa Rosalie zabrała ciało Edwarda i rodzina poddała je procesowi, dzięki czemu Edward powrócił jako duch. Do teraz w swojej postaci zarządza Zakonem Kruka i sprawami dotyczącymi rodu. Wygląd Julia była czarownicą o długich, gęstych włosach w brązowym kolorze, które zazwyczaj nosiła rozpuszczone. Jej oczy były barwy czekolady. Przysłaniał je gruby wachlarz rzęs. Julia była wysoka i szczupła. Miała wąskie usta i zgrabne kości policzkowe. Przez męską część szkoły była okrzykiwana jako piękna. Jej skóra była dość blada. Charakter Julia była dojrzałą, inteligentną dziewczyną. Łatwo nawiązywała przyjaźnie, dużo osób ją lubiło. Miała miękkie serce, nie nawiedziła gdy ktoś cierpiał. Lubiła pomagać. Po za tym rzadko się obrażała i często wybaczała. Odczuwała też skruchę, gdy zrobiła coś złego. Miała niezwykły talent. Po rodzeństwie odziedziczyła niezwykłe umiejętności magiczne oraz sporą wiedzę. Często stawała w obronie innych, ponosząc za to konsekwencje. Nie potrafiła kłamać, zawsze mówiła prawdę. Sama nie lubiła osób fałszywych. Była skromna, nigdy nie powiedziała o sobie dobrego słowa. Wzruszały ją problemy innych, przejmowały ją bardziej niż problemy jej samej. Starała się być tolerancyjna i zrozumieć sytuację innych.Nigdy nie wybaczyła sobie tego iż zabiła męża. Nie lubiła plotek, ani stereotypów. Ludzie mówili, że jest dobroduszna i ma miękkie serce. Miała też swoje wady, a było to: pochopne podejmowanie decyzji i czasem agresja. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności Julia była utalentowaną czarodziejką. Najłatwiej przychodziło jej oczywiście uzdrawianie. Bardzo dobrze radziła sobie z różnymi dziedzinami magii, nawet quidditch był dla niej łatwością. Znała wiele zaklęć. Szybko się uczyła. Bardzo często wygrywała pojedynki. Miała niezwykłą wiedzę zarówno o świecie magii jak i mugoli. Jej wiedza często pomagała jej w życiu. Dzięki niej wygrywała pojedynki i udawało się jej uleczać ludzi. Równie dobrze radziła sobie z obroną przed czarną magią, znała dużo pożytecznych zaklęć obronnych oraz pojedynkowych. Umiała rzucać zaklęcia obronne na miejsca lub przedmioty, co znacznie pomagało w działaniach Zakonu Kruka. Radziła sobie również z niebezpiecznymi istotami np. z boginem. Oprócz uzdrowicielstwa, zaklęć i obrony przed czarną magią Julia radziła sobie z: quidditchem, historią magii, astronomią, zielarstwem, eliksirami, opieką nad magicznymi stworzeniami oraz transmutacją. Nie grała w szkolnej drużynie quidditcha, ale całkiem dobrze przychodziła jej gra. Posiadała wielką wiedzę o historii magii, znała bardzo dużo wydarzeń z tej dziedziny. Astaronomia przychodziła jej z łatwością już od dziecka ojciec uczył jej nazw gwiazdozbiorów. Z zielarstwem również nie miała problemów, odróżniała zioła i pielęgnowała rośliny, zawsze prawidłowo. Eliksiry były dla niej łatwością. Przyżądzała mikstury prawidłowo. Kochała zajmować się magicznymi stworzeniami, praca z tymi istotami zawsze była dla niej wytchnieniem, lubiła zwierzęta. Transmutacja również była jej mocną stroną. W wieku szesnastu lat Julia była już wykwalifikowaną uczennicą, opanowała oklumencję. Relacje Z Adamem Smite Julia chodziła z Adamem od szóstego roku. Po zakończeniu nauki w Hogwarcie oświadczył się jej, a później wzięli ślub. Niedługo potem na świat przyszła ich córka Avalon. Po narodzinach córki Adam zaczął coraz częściej wychodzić wieczorem z domu. Pewnego wieczoru, gdy wrócił pijany do domu, wyznał żonie prawdę. Julia z wściekłości i z rozpaczy uderzyła męża szklaną wazą. Nieprzytomny upadł na ziemię. Okazało się, że nie żyje. Julia była zrozpaczona, ale po latach choć trochę pogodziła się z śmiercią męża. Z Edwardem Smite Edward był starszym bratem Julii. Jak to rodzeństwo, czasem kłócili się, ale na ogół utrzymywali pozytywne nastroje w stosunku do siebie. Edward pomógł Julii w zatajeniu śmierci Adama i tylko on wiedział o jego prawdziwej przyczynie śmierci. Po śmierci Edwarda Julia odczuwała wielką rozpacz, a po jego wskrzeszeniu ogromną radość. Z Mateuszem Smite Mateusz był kolejnym bratem Julii. Jak Edward starszym. Tak jak z Edwardem Julia czasem kłóciła się z nim, lecz na ogół ich relacje były bez zarzutów. Julia odczuwała dumę iż jest on jej bratem, szczególnie po wydaniu przez niego książek, gdy uzyskał sławę. Z Ralphem Smite Ralph również był bratem Julii, z kolei młodszym. Zawsze bardzo się lubili i rzadko prowadzili kłótnie. Gdy małżeństwo Julii i Adama odnosiło problemy, Julia zbliżyła się do Ralpha i przez dłuższy czas mieli ze sobą romans. Gdy Julia dopuściła się morderstwa męża zerwała z Ralphem wszelkie kontakty i udają, że nic nigdy między nimi nie istniało. Z Rosalie i Davidem Smite Rodzice Julii zawsze byli z niej bardzo dumni. Gdy odniosła spory sukces w uzdrowicielstwie, chwalili się wszystkim spotykanym czarodziejom iż jest ona ich córką. Byli również bardzo zadowoleni z małżeństwa Julii, a gdy Adam zginął przyjęli wersję o jego samobójstwie i pocieszali córkę, nie wiedząc, że to ona dopuściła się morderstwa. Po śmierci rodziców Julia przez dłuższy czas przeżywała ogromny smutek. Z Avalon Smite Julia kochała swoją córkę mimo okoliczności. Starała się być dla niej dobrą matką i żeby nic Avalon nie brakowało. Avalon nigdy nie poznała swojego ojca, gdyż umarł on zaraz po jej narodzeniu. Gdy Avalon była starsza z ust matki dowiedziała się prawdy. Początkowo była wściekła, ale potem wybaczyła matce. Avalon poszła w ślady matki i została uzdrowicielką, nie miała tak dużego talentu jak matka, ale również uzdrowicielstwo było jej mocną stroną.